The invention relates to a window wiping apparatus for a vehicle, in particular a motor vehicle.
Window wiping apparatuses typically have a wiper arm or wiper lever, a wiper blade being moved on the window of a motor vehicle. Here, the wiper blade is moved between a first turning position and a second turning position. For this purpose, the wiper arm or the wiper blade is connected to a wiper motor via the drive shaft. The wiper blade easily loses contact with the window, in particular, on windshields with pronounced curvature changes. As a result, in particular in the case of greatly curved windows, unwiped wiping regions or fogging can occur.
Since a wiping operation has to be optimized with respect to a multiplicity of parameters, such as for example a rain quantity on the window, a snow load on the window which possibly occurs, the speed of the vehicle and the associated wind pressure on the wiper arm, fogging cannot be reliably prevented in a simple way by adaptation of the pressure of the wiper arm onto the windshield. There is therefore a requirement to further improve window wiping apparatuses.
In the case of the improvement, there are a plurality of boundary conditions which should additionally be taken into consideration. It is also a requirement here to ensure or to improve the handling and/or the ease-of-use during maintenance of the window wiper apparatus.